


You're Number One

by Pengi



Series: Ronaldeschi [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Ronaldeschi just because





	You're Number One

"Sei il numero uno!" said Federico trying to comfort Cristiano and cheer him up. 

It's unfair. Injustice. 

Red card? For what?!

He hugged Cristiano. Whispered praises in his ear. He never would've let himself do that before. But seeing Cristiano so devastated pushed him into action. 

Fede tried to keep his cool around Ronaldo. It's one thing to have a crush on someone who plays in another league, on another level, but when your crush joins your team? God help him. 

Then again who doesn't have a crush on Ronaldo? Like, really. Honestly. The man is a legend for a reason. 

He knew for a fact that Paulo was besotted with Cris. Not that Federico himself had it better. 

He followed Ronaldo's career ever since Cristiano played for Man U. And then Ronaldo joined Real Madrid. The kind of skills he had... The trophies he won...

Can you blame Fede for being starstruck? 

Federico honestly thought Cristiano will develop a bond with Dybala or Mandzu, with them being forwards and all. But weeks passed and Fede turned out to be the one who got to know Cris better.

Cris the man, not CR7 the brand. The man with beautiful sincere smiles, adorable accent and such self-irony that Fede was shocked at first. 

Cristiano was nothing like what Fede imagined him to be. He worked so hard, cared so much. Played with such passion. 

It's easy to forget how much you LOVE football when it becomes your job. Fede almost did. But not Cristiano. 

Cris played with the same eagerness Fede had when he was 15. It made him rethink his own approach to the game.

It felt strange that he was among the very few on their team who saw Cristiano for the man he really was.

Paulo was enamored but jealous. He knew that Ronaldo playing for Juve meant his time as golden boy was over. And Mario was just too tired after World Cup. Too preoccupied with other things.

So when the red card came flying Fede was the one who took it upon himself to approach Cristiano.

Cris left the pitch in tears. 

It broke his heart to see Cristiano so sad. 

Juventus kept playing and scored a penalty. 

In half-time they rushed to the dressing room. Cristiano was distraught. Some of the furniture was broken. A mirror was smashed to pieces. 

No one said a thing. Only Fede went to Cris and whispered a few words. Just some silly nonsense. He wasn't even sure what language he spoke. Italian, probably.

Against all odds Juventus won that match. 

After the game their dressing room was quiet. 

Cristiano was clearly experiencing a downfall. Face hidden in his palms he sat silently not looking at anyone. Cris remained in the same position until they they were ready to leave.

Fede wanted to sit with him on a bus but Cris went to the very back and pretended to be asleep. 

Ronaldo was the last to leave the bus. Fede was waiting for him. 

He was high on adrenalin from a win. Blood was still boiling in his veins. This combined with wave of protectiveness and affection made him follow Cristiano to his hotel room. 

Cris let him. 

The moment they walked in Fede dropped his bag and hugged Cristiano. 

Cris let him do that as well. 

Suddenly a though came to mind. 

Will Cris let him..?

Cristiano's lips were salty and sweet and swollen plump from Cris biting them earlier. They were trembling a little and opened for him so beautifully. 

He might've had a fantasy or two about kissing Cristiano but reality was like a supernova exploding in his head. Kissing was never this good. Never before. 

Soon Fede had Cris naked on a bed underneath him. 

"You're the best," he murmured against Cristiano's skin as he was kissing his way down that perfect body. "I always thought so. But I never imagined how good you really are. You made me fall in love with football again. I want to be better because of you. You make me a better player, better man."

Cris had an arm thrown over his face. 

It made Fede stop. Was Cris trying to hide? 

Shit.

Was he too pushy? Maybe Cris changed his mind? 

Fuuuuuck!!!

He didn't receive any verbal conformation that Cris actually wanted this! Does this mean?

He felt sick. 

Oh God fuck no. 

He took advantage of Cristiano's distraught state and forced himself on the man. 

Well. Here goes his career and sanity. 

"Cris," he said, getting off the man. "Cristiano, please. I'm sorry! Please just look at me. Or don't! Just please tell me you're all right! I promise I won't touch you!"

Should he call the police on himself? No. They don't need the scandal. He'll go to Allegri's room right now and confess everything. 

Or he might just kill himself. 

Because when Cris finally looked at him his eyes were full of tears. 

Fede's mind went blank. He just stood there, naked, disgusted and shocked by himself. 

"Don't go," said Cristiano, wiping his eyes. "I'm fine. I just... It's too much. Your words are too much. I'm not... I haven't had this in so long. Please. Don't go."

Oh.

The relief he felt was enormous. 

Cris wasn't crying because of him. Well, he was, but in a good way. 

Cristiano wanted him to stay. 

Fede returned to the bed and lied by Cris' side, kissing him on the forehead. Cristiano tried to hide his face in the pillow but Fede stopped him and kissed his cheeks, then his eyes, with the lightest of kisses, just a brush of lips against eyelashes. 

"Mio bene," he repeated between the kisses. "The best. The only."

He continued to kiss Cristiano until the tears stopped.

"Fede. Please, stay," asked Cristiano tiredly. He looked exhausted.

"Not going anywhere," he said and watched as Cris fell asleep.

Fede couldn't even find it in himself to be disappointed they didn't had sex. This was much more intimate and important. 

The beginning of something. 

Something that had the potential to become the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
